The benefits of devices that measure chemical components (e.g., “analytes”) in breath are known. Historically, the breath measurements have been captured using relatively large and expensive laboratory equipment in a controlled lab or clinical setting. For example, gas analysis tools, such as selected ion flow tube mass spectroscopy (SIFT-MS) and gas chromatography and mass spectroscopy (GC-MS), require large capital expenditures and trained technicians to operate effectively.
Innovation in the field has been tempered given that individuals skilled in the art typically come from backgrounds of bioinstrumentation, chemistry, and/or physiology. Federal regulations further restrict the types of improvements that can be developed. Thus, it may be difficult to measure chemical components in the breath outside of the lab or clinical setting using existing commercially-viable systems.